An affair to remember
by emilionaomikins
Summary: Naomi is drinking alone in a bar contemplating all that is going wrong in her life. Her thoughts are interrupted by a beautiful redhead. Could she offer some of the answers Naomi is seeking? One shot, rated M for later content but it's got a plot!


**A/N: Hello I'm back from holiday and the next chapter of what happens in Cyprus stays in Cyprus is mostly written but not typed up yet.**

**Here is a one shot to keep you going until I update. The idea came to me while I was lying on the beach, the sun always makes me a bit horny, but hopefully the plot is ok too.**

**Enjoy and as ever please let me know what you think.**

* * *

Naomi sits in a bar nursing her drink, she looks down at her glass and is surprised to find it almost empty. _How did that happen? _she thinks before motioning to the bartender. As he walks over to her she finishes the last drop and quickly orders another. While she is waiting she glances around, the place is filled with friends laughing or couples staring adoringly at each other. She sighs as she feels totally alone, she feels lonely. She had phoned her wife earlier to say there had been a change in the arrangements for her business trip and as usual the call had ended in a row. She sighed again as she took a sip from the fresh glass that had been placed in front of her. The rows these days were always about her work; either how long she spent in the office or how long she needed to be away from home. It wasn't like it she was off enjoying herself, that was just what was needed for her to make a decent living but her wife didn't see it like that.

_I'm just trying to do my best for my family, _she silently voices as she thinks of her wife and their two year old boy.

A shadow passes over her and she is shocked from her thoughts by a husky voice.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" the woman asks.

Naomi turns and she catches her breath as she takes in the gorgeous red hair and she almost has to steady herself as she looks up into the most beautiful pair of eyes she has ever seen. They are a deep, chocolate brown and instantly Naomi feels like she is drowning in them.

"Please, be my guest." Naomi replies, surprising herself at how controlled she sounds given the inner turmoil she is experiencing.

The redhead smiles as she sits down, it instantly makes her even more beautiful if that's possible. "Thanks, I'm Emily by the way."

Naomi continues to stare, acutely aware of the butterflies that have erupted in her stomach as she replies, "Naomi. Can I buy you a drink?"

Emily looks at her for a while, like she is considering her answer carefully. _Please say yes, _Naomi silently pleads and is rewarded as the redhead nods her head.

"That would be nice, I'll have a vodka and coke." Emily responds with a shy smile.

Naomi orders the drink and uses the pause as an excuse to gather her thoughts. She is clearly attracted to the woman sat next to her, which shocks her a little. She risks a sideways glance at Emily who is playing with her hair, _Oh God, that might be the most adorable thing I've ever seen, _she thinks as she passes over the drink.

Emily smiles at her as she accepts the glass in front of her and Naomi reconsiders her last thought, _clearly I was wrong, as that is definitely the most adorable thing I've ever seen._

* * *

Emily accepts the drink with a smile and notices Naomi staring at her intensely as she does so. She spotted the blonde woman as soon as she walked in the bar and in a move that was totally out of character she made her way over and asked to sit down. When the blonde had looked at her she was blown away by her ice blue eyes. _I could totally lose myself in those, _she thought as she sat down.

She shakes herself before taking a sip of her drink, aware that a sort of uncomfortable silence has descended. She looks at Naomi and smiles again.

"So what's a gorgeous woman like you doing drinking alone on a Friday night?" she asks with a smirk. She notices the shock appear on the blonde's face and she is worried she's been too forward. A moment later her worries disappear as Naomi suddenly smiles at her.

"I suppose a cliché question deserves a cliché answer. I had a row with my wife and I'm drowning my sorrows." Naomi replies.

Emily is surprised by the answer, not because Naomi is married, she clocked the wedding ring as soon as she sat down. Her surprise is as a result of how upfront the blonde is being. Normally the cliché answer involves far more evasive posturing than that.

"So how long have you been married?" she asks.

Naomi frowns, "four years next week. How about you?"

Emily is taken aback by the question until she realises her engagement and wedding rings are also on display. "Similar amount of time, give or take. We met as teenagers but waited a while to get married until we could afford to do it properly."

Emily shifts as the blonde studies her, in one way it makes her uncomfortable but mostly she is enjoying the feeling of Naomi's scrutiny and is glad the blue eyes seem to be focused totally on her.

"I'm a good listener if you want to talk? What was your row about?" she finds herself asking quietly.

Naomi sighs, "The usual, me working too hard, being away on business not paying her and our son enough attention."

Emily notes the fact about her having a child but decides to park it for now. "So what is it you do that keeps you away from home so much?"

Naomi shrugs, "I'm a photographer. I work for an international hotel chain and I cover things like publicity, openings, weddings that sort of thing. I have to go where they tell me."

Emily notices that the blonde is proud when she says she's a photographer but the pride disappears when she elaborates on her job, "That must be interesting, getting to travel round the world doing something that you clearly enjoy?"

Naomi stares at her and Emily can see she's deciding what to say, "You're right in one sense, I do love being a photographer, it's a real passion of mine and has been ever since the first time I picked up a camera. I just love the way you can capture a moment and record it forever, I adore that feeling of looking at a picture and having memories flood back to you. Do you know what I mean?"

Emily nods, she loves that feeling too, "So what was I wrong about before?"

She sees confusion cross the blonde's face before she remembers how they got onto this topic in the first place. "They bit you were wrong about is my job being interesting. I travel around but don't really get to see the places. When I arrive I am ordered around and told exactly what to shoot, how the light should look, where the emphasis needs to be. I have no control over any of my pictures really, in a lot of cases I'm not proud of my work."

Emily finds her hand involuntarily reaching over to the blonde's arm, "I'm sorry to hear that. It must be difficult being bossed around like that."

Naomi sighs, "Actually it's more than difficult, it's soul destroying. When I realised I wanted to be a photographer I worked really hard to make it happen. I wasn't sure if I was any good but slowly people started to notice me so my confidence grew. I had all sorts of big plans, dreams of being the next Dorothea Lange or even Annie Leibovitz." She laughs bitterly at that point.

Emily smiles, "What sort of things did you want to shoot?"

The redhead watches as Naomi looks away and her voice becomes almost wistful, "I wanted to capture real life, ordinary everyday scenes that would tell stories about the way people lived. I wanted to put on exhibitions and for people to see my work and have it move them when they saw my pictures. I wanted it to resonate with them."

Emily can't fail to notice the passion in Naomi's voice when she talks about her plans, _no, not just plans, they're her dreams, _Emily thinks. She feels sorry that the blonde is doing something she hates and doesn't understand why she keeps doing it. She is brought out of her thoughts by a cough from Naomi, who is staring at her while a blush creeps up her face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bore you with my problems. I'll shut up about myself and we can talk about something else. Can I get you another drink?"

* * *

Naomi watches as a flash of irritation passes over the redhead's face before her expression softens, "I think you'll find it's my round and you weren't boring me at all, honestly."

Naomi smiles at Emily and says, "I'll have a vodka on the rocks please."

She continues to look at the redhead as she turns away and tries to attract the bartender's attention. Naomi is relieved that she can't be seen as she allows her gaze to wander all over Emily's body. Naomi's breath hitches as Emily rises to wave her hand at the bartender and she gets a good view of the redhead's behind. It is pert and round and looks amazing in the pair of skinny jeans she is wearing. She licks her lips and it takes all of her strength not to reach out and give one of Emily's buttocks a squeeze. _What the fuck are you doing, you're acting like a 15 year old boy for Christ's sake, _she thinks as she mentally shakes herself. She glances up to find Emily staring at her with a smirk on her face.

"Here's your drink. Shall I sit back down or do you want to check out my arse a bit more?" the redhead asks playfully.

Naomi looks away as she feels the colour rising in her cheeks, she knows she's been caught out. She is hit by the realisation that the redhead is flirting with her and it makes her feel less embarrassed. _So what if she saw me perving, she's fucking hot and I'm only human, _she thinks before replying.

"You can sit back down, I had a pretty good ogle then but I'll let you know if I get withdrawal symptoms and maybe you can turn around again." She says with a grin and is pleased to see this boldness causes Emily to blush before the redhead bursts out laughing.

_God, she's not just hot, she's beautiful, especially when she laughs, _Naomi thinks as she waits for Emily to stop giggling.

Emily's head tilts to one side, "Well come on then, stand up."

Naomi looks at her, not understanding what she means, "Why do I need to stand up?"

The redhead raises her eyebrow, "I think it's only fair I get a chance to check you out too, especially as you've very carefully studied me."

Naomi shrugs and does as she's told, she slowly turns around and watches Emily's reaction in the mirror above the bar. She watches as the redhead rakes her eyes all over her back and sees her bite her lip as she finally looks down. Naomi turns back and sits down.

"So what's the verdict then?" she asks with a smile.

"It's an ok arse I suppose, not as hot as mine, but then not many are." Emily replies teasingly.

Naomi finds herself agreeing, much to the surprise of the redhead, "I have to give you that, I've rarely seen finer."

She watches as Emily pauses before looking at her, her brown eyes are twinkling, "Of course you do win hands down in the tits department."

The statement causes Naomi to splutter into her drink, when she finishes coughing she looks at Emily who shrugs, "Oh come on, don't try to pretend you hadn't checked those out too. I'm not blind."

Naomi finds herself smiling, knowing that the fact Emily is able to make a comparison means that the redhead has been studying her as well.

She holds her hands up, "Fair enough, I was totally checking you out. You're a very attractive woman."

Emily smiles shyly, "Thank you, I haven't felt that attractive recently."

Naomi finds herself frowning at that statement, "Why not? If you, you know, want to talk about it?"

* * *

Emily looks at the blonde who seems genuinely interested in her answer, there is a concerned frown etched on her face. She already feels she could really open up to her but remembers they have unfinished business.

"Maybe we can come back to that later, but I recall we were talking about you and your, what did you call it, "soul destroying job". Don't think you can wriggle out of it that easily." she notices Naomi narrow her eyes as she is speaking but then the blonde gives a resigned sigh.

"Ok fine, but we will come back to your story, I can promise you that. What else do you want to know?" Naomi asks.

Emily considers the question for a few seconds before staring directly into the blue eyes across from her, "I suppose I want to know why you keep doing a job that makes you unhappy and why you didn't pursue your career dream?" Emily asks gently.

Emily watches as the blonde's head and shoulders sag, _she looks so defeated _she thinks before Naomi raises her head.

"To do the work I wanted to takes time and money, you need to build up a portfolio that's shit hot, every photo has to blow people away. To do that you need to take a hell of a lot of shots. That's just to get you in the door with the major galleries that might exhibit your work, there are no guarantees they'll even like it once you're in. So you could have spent a lot of time, money and effort and still get knocked back." the blonde explains.

Emily is confused, "Couldn't you exhibit on your own, I mean hire a space and just show off your pictures that way?"

Naomi smiles ruefully, "Sure if you're established and rich, but it's a big risk to take when you're starting out."

Emily raises her eyebrow, "But if it's your dream isn't it a risk worth taking?"

She can see the blonde is considering her reply carefully, "Maybe it is if you're single and have nothing to lose but when you have a family the risk of failure seems too big a chance to take. That sort of work is unpredictable, sometimes no one wants to see or buy your photos. I have a wife and son who I need to take care of. I need to bring home a steady salary and make sure they're ok." Naomi responded.

"But don't you think they know you're not happy?" Emily ventures.

Naomi shrugs, "It's was my choice to sell out, but I suppose I'm not always much fun to be around."

Emily looks at the blonde in a measured way, "So how did you start with the hotel job?"

Naomi sighs, "I'd tried and failed a few times to get my work seen, although I was making a name for myself it was slow and I was still considered too much of a novice to carry off a whole exhibition. I needed the money, I'd just asked my wife to marry me and I wanted to give her the wedding she deserved. So I took on a bit of work for the hotel. They were really pleased with it and commissioned some more projects. It felt good to finally get some recognition so I found I was spending more of my time working for them and less on trying to get my own photos shown. After a while they offered me a permanent job, the timing seemed perfect as my wife had just found out she was pregnant so I chose the relative security over a constant battle which might not ever bring any reward."

Emily blinks, there is a question that she wants to ask but she's not sure if she's bold enough. _Oh fuck it _she thinks before the words escape "Do you resent your wife for the fact that you've given up on your dreams?" she blurts out noticing the scowl appear on Naomi's face as she speaks.

* * *

Naomi is shocked by the question, shocked by the fact that the redhead feels brazen enough to ask. She is angry "That's none of your fucking business."

She quickly realises she is being defensive. She searches the brown eyes for a hint of contempt but she finds only compassion and interest.

She rubs her temples and tries to calm down, she doesn't want to alienate the redhead, for some reason it's important that she stays on the seat next to her.

She pauses before continuing quietly, "In some ways I resent my wife for stopping me pursuing my ambitions, even though it was my choice and I know it's not her fault. That sounds awful doesn't it?"

Naomi notices Emily recoil slightly but the redhead recovers, "Not really, I think we're all held back by things that are important but still make us resentful sometimes. Do you resent your son too?"

Naomi laughs and she knows her face lights up, "Not in the slightest. He's two for heaven's sake and he's my proudest achievement, honestly he's adorable."

Emily stares at her. "Do you have a picture?"

Naomi nods and reaches for her wallet, she takes out the photo and notices the surprised look on the redhead's face as she goes to hand it over, "This is my cheeky monkey. Why the surprise?"

Emily shrugs, "You don't seem the type."

Once again Naomi feels herself growing irritated by the redhead's attitude, "What the fuck does that mean?"

She notices that Emily immediately backs down, aware she has crossed some sort of line. "Sorry." she mumbles, "can I look now?"

Naomi nods and passes the photo over, Emily studies it for a while before saying, "It's a lovely picture, you look happy."

The blonde smiles, "We were. It was taken at the park, we'd taken our little boy there and it felt like it was the first time he recognised where he was going and was excited. We'd been playing with him on the swings and I thought life couldn't get much better so I set the camera up."

Emily continues to stare at the photo and Naomi can see she wants to ask a question but is unsure of the response she would get. "Look, whatever it is you want to know, just ask ok?"

Emily smiles at her, "Ok. Why do you carry this particular photo with you? Why is it special?"

Naomi pauses and thinks about the question. At first she realises she doesn't know, then the truth hits her like a brick.

She responds with a resigned sigh. "I carry it because it's the last time I can remember us not fighting. It's the last time I felt truly happy."

* * *

Emily turns the photo and looks at the date printed on the back, it is more than six months old. She gasps and feels sorry for the blonde, "You've been unhappy for all this time?"

Naomi nods, "Yeah, and I know it's not just me, my wife is miserable too. I tried to cope by throwing myself into work but it just seems to make things worse."

"Wouldn't it be better to try to talk to your wife, sort things out?" Emily asks.

"I have tried but all we seem to do is fight, so work is all I've got left." Naomi sighs.

Emily studies her, she already knows Naomi hates her job so things must be bad if that's her only source of solace. "It must be difficult being away from home so often, and you've already told me you don't like what you do much. So why are you working so hard?"

Naomi laughs, but there is no humour in it, it is sad. She looks away again and stares at some pictures hanging on the wall of the bar. Emily waits patiently for her to continue. The blonde turns back and stares directly at her, she can see that Naomi is trying to decide if she can trust her.

Emily gives her what she hopes is an encouraging smile and she sees the blonde relax before speaking in a quiet voice. "I don't want to go all angsty on you but you did ask. My Dad left me and my Mum when I was four. He turned up once or twice after that but it was always for a quick visit and he didn't really seem that interested. My Mum always did her best and I don't want you to think I don't appreciate it, because I do, but it was hard. My Mum's a bit of a hippie, into lots of causes and communal living, all that bollocks, so the house when I was growing up was always full. The trouble was most of them were wasters and didn't really contribute to anything. Sometimes it was like a game of Christ themed guess who in the house, I actually woke up one day with a pair of disgusting smelling feet pushed against my nose because the guy they belonged to didn't have anywhere else to go."

Emily finds herself laughing at this point and she can see Naomi relax even more when she hears the sound.

"Anyway, I could see how draining it all was on Mum, how she was desperately trying to make ends meet but it was pretty difficult when it was open house season. So when I was a teenager I decided that the most important thing was for me to be able to make a decent living, so I could help her out and hopefully provide for any other family I might have. So in answer to your question, I work hard because I want my wife and son to feel secure, I don't want them to feel the uncertainty I did when I was growing up." Naomi bites her lip as she finishes.

Emily narrows her eyes slightly, she understands what the blonde said but there is something nagging at her. She sighs before saying, "But don't you think it might seem like you don't want to be at home?"

She sees the surprise register on Naomi's face, "Of course I'd prefer to be at home, but like I said I have to go where the work takes me. In any case, these days I feel I'm getting in the way, sometimes it's like I'm a stranger intruding on their carefully worked out routine."

Emily smiles sadly, "I'm sure that's not the intention but I suppose if you're away a lot your wife needs to work out how she'll cope without you around."

Naomi stares at her and starts to say something before stopping herself. Emily knows what she was about to say was important so she urges the blonde to continue. Naomi searches her face again and once more Emily knows she is trying to size her up, trying to work out if she can be trusted. Eventually the blonde reaches a decision.

"I sometimes think they'd cope a lot better without me around at all." Naomi says quietly.

Emily starts to smile at the melodramatic statement until she notices the look on the blonde's face, "My God, you're serious aren't you?"

Naomi nods.

A hundred thoughts pop into Emily's head at once, Naomi's admission has taken her by surprise. However, there is one question that is echoing louder in her head than the others.

"Have you thought about leaving? I mean seriously thought about it, not heat of the moment, I can't be around you right now type of leaving." She asks.

Again there is a long pause as Naomi looks away "Yeah I have. It was about three months ago and our little boy wasn't very well. I told my wife to stop fussing over him but she was insistent there was something wrong. Turns out I should have listened as he had a bad infection and started to get really hot. He ended up having a sort of fit, which I now know is quite common when children overheat, but at the time it scared the shit out of me. We had to take him to casualty and it was the longest night of my life. When we were allowed to take him home my wife wouldn't leave his side, she was constantly checking on him. As she put him to bed I watched them from the doorway, they didn't know I was even looking. All I could think about was that none of this would have happened if I wasn't there, my wife would have taken him to the doctors sooner if I hadn't been hell bent on arguing with her. I felt like a total failure, as a mother and as a wife, and so I seriously thought about leaving, I thought they'd be better off without me."

Emily tries hard to keep her expression neutral but knows she has failed when Naomi finally looks at her. She quickly turns away but it's too late to forget the look she saw in the blonde's eyes. _She's ashamed and she can see how disappointed I am, _Emily thinks before turning back.

* * *

When Emily looks at her again the redhead's face is blank, but it's too late. Naomi saw the disappointment in Emily's eyes before she turned away. _Well I suppose it will only be a couple of minutes before she makes her excuses and leaves,_ Naomi thinks with a sinking feeling. Not that she blames the redhead, Naomi is disgusted with herself for her behaviour as well.

She smiles ruefully, "It's ok, I understand if you have to go. I'm not sure I could stomach drinking with such an awful person either."

Naomi is surprised when the redhead reaches over and takes her hand before giving it a squeeze, "I don't think you're an awful person."

"Honestly Emily, it's fine, I saw the look on your face." Naomi says as she stares at their joined hands.

She hears the redhead sigh, "Please look at me Naomi."

Naomi obliges and she can see Emily is concerned. It wasn't what she was anticipating but that's because she has grown so used to the looks of contempt she gets these days she has learned to keep her expectations low.

"I admit I was a bit shocked by what you said, but I really don't think you're an awful person, well not based on the rest of tonight's behaviour. I think you made a mistake and it sounds as if you are still punishing yourself for it." The redhead says gently.

Naomi nods, "I suppose I am but it's not just me. I can tell my wife blames me too, she looks at me so coldly sometimes you can tell she's thinking that I can't be trusted around our son."

The blonde raises her eyes to look at Emily and she can see the redhead struggling with something.

Finally Emily seems to reach a decision and smiles as she says, "Get me another drink and I'll tell you something that might make you feel better, something that shows that all parents make mistakes and you're not unique."

Naomi is intrigued as she orders two more drinks before setting them down on the bar. She turns to Emily "Go on, I'm all ears."

Emily takes a deep breath, "I have a son too, Jacob is 30 months and is the most important person in the world to me, if any harm came to him I'm not sure that I'd be able to cope."

"Do you have a picture?" Naomi asks.

Emily nods, "I'll show you later but I'd like to tell you this first if that's ok. I've never told anyone what I'm about to tell you so it's not that easy."

"What not even your wife?" Naomi says with a frown.

Emily snorts, "Especially not my wife, she'd kill me. I was always the one in our relationship who longed to be a Mum, my wife always had her doubts about her parenting skills. She works and I gave up my career after Jake was born to take care of him full time. I suppose I'm telling you this because I want you to understand the dynamics, how my wife is the breadwinner and I've set myself up as some sort of earth mother. We fit neatly into our chosen roles but I know it grates on my wife sometimes when I'm seen as the more natural parent. If I'm being honest, I sometimes play on her insecurities, it makes me feel better for about a minute but I don't really like myself when I'm being such a bitch."

Naomi smiles, "I can't imagine you being much of a bitch."

Emily raises her eyebrow and takes a sip of her drink, "Oh I can be, believe me. But I digress, where was I? Oh yeah, so picture the scene, I'm like this holier than thou super mother, very sanctimonious and probably a bit of a pain in the arse. Until one day something happens that makes me realise that when you first become a parent it's like the blind leading the blind, none of us are really naturally better at it, it's just that some people are better at hiding their fears than others and we all make mistakes."

_Like what? For fuck's sake spit it out, _Naomi thinks as she finds herself getting impatient. She doesn't want the redhead to see her exasperation because then Emily might not tell her the secret she's about to reveal, and Naomi is really curious. It seems that her silence is the right course of action as Emily smiles before she continues.

"This happened about nine months ago. My wife was at work and I needed to get some things at the supermarket. I remember I was tired as my son hadn't slept very well the previous night, which naturally meant I hadn't slept either. But it was only a normal trip to the shops, which we'd done loads of times. So I got all of the stuff together and loaded up the car. I drove the short distance to the supermarket and put Jake in the child's seat in the trolley and went around getting what I needed. Normally he loved being in the trolley seat, he's got a real thing about cars so used to make noises as we went around but this day for some reason he was really grizzly and kept asking to be picked up. Eventually I gave in and had him resting against my hip, although it was hard to steer the trolley and he was pretty heavy. So anyway I got to the till and the cashier rang through the food while I tried my best to pack it and keep hold of my son. I was lifting the last bag into the trolley when it broke and the food fell out so I placed the baby down and I repacked the bag and paid the bill. By this time I was exhausted so I made my way straight back to the car and loaded the boot with the shopping. I had a nagging feeling I'd forgotten to do something but I kept pushing it out of my mind. I was all ready to go when I glanced into the mirror and guess what?" Emily asked.

Naomi stares at her, she has a horrible feeling she knows what is coming next, but she wants the redhead to say it, "I can't guess, you'll have to tell me."

Emily exhales, "I thought I might. I looked at the car seat and it was empty. The nagging feeling I had, it was because I'd put Jacob down in the shop and had forgotten to pick him up again. I was tired and the bag had broken so I'd left on auto pilot, without my child."

Naomi knows her face is displaying the shock she is feeling, but this is like car crash tv, she can't force herself to look away from the redhead, "So what did you do next?"

Emily looks at her like she is mad, "I fucking ran back into the shop as fast as I could of course. My mind was racing with all sorts of bad things that could have happened, I grabbed the first person I could and tried to explain but I was hysterical and not making a lot of sense. All I was repeating over and over was, "My baby, I need to find him." Eventually someone led me over to customer services where I found him sitting on the counter eating chocolate buttons, he was laughing and the women working behind the desk were all making a massive fuss of him. I picked him up and honestly nearly crushed him because I held him so tight. Once the relief had subsided a bit I suddenly felt really embarrassed, I mean what kind of mother did I look like, I was surprised they hadn't called social services and had him taken to care. They were actually really nice about it and told me some horror stories of their own from when their kids were small, but I still felt like the worst parent in the world. I didn't let him out of my sight for ages after that, I know my wife was suspicious of the sudden clinginess but I couldn't tell her the reason."

"Why not? I mean like you said earlier, all parents make mistakes, although that does appear to be one of the more extreme ones." Naomi says gently.

She can see that the redhead is torn again between wanting to be truthful and being scared of her reaction. Eventually she sees Emily decide on a response. When she speaks her voice is quiet so Naomi has to lean closer to hear.

"One, that's a pretty big mistake to make. Jake was fine and I'm not sure he remembers much more than having chocolate, but it could have been worse, anything could have happened to him. Two, I felt like a total prick and didn't want to admit it to anyone. Finally three, I didn't want my wife to know that I'd failed so spectacularly, I mean that was my job in the relationship to be a full time mother, if I couldn't do that then what use was I?"

The redhead looks up and Naomi can tell she is waiting for her response. "Thank you for telling me that, it does actually make me feel better, makes me realise I'm not the only one who is scared of fucking things up all the time."

* * *

Emily smiles when Naomi says that, she is relieved that the blonde doesn't seem to be judging her too harshly and in fact it was good to finally tell someone. She watches as a smile crosses Naomi's face but is not expecting the next question.

"So where is your son tonight ? I mean I'm assuming you do know and haven't left him somewhere." Naomi asks playfully.

Emily narrows her eyes, she hadn't exactly expected the red carpet treatment when she told the blonde her secret but she definitely didn't expect to get teased either. Naomi is staring at her and there is amusement in the blue eyes. _God she's fucking gorgeous, especially when she smiles _Emily thinks before looking away, she is scared the blonde will be able to read her thoughts and know that she is attracted to her. She takes a deep breath before looking at Naomi again, "My son is at my twin sister's house. We were supposed to be meeting some friends and Katie said she'd babysit."

Naomi looks puzzled, "So he's not with your wife?"

Emily sighs, "No I expect she's out with my sister's boyfriend. They've been close friends for years."

"Sorry, what do you mean you expect that's where she'll be, don't you know?" Naomi asks.

Emily shakes her head, "We had a row earlier and she stormed off. She usually runs to Cook when she wants to get wasted and forget about her disappointing life."

She sees a look of pity cross the blonde's face, it is fleeting but Emily knows she didn't imagine it. She doesn't want the blonde's pity, doesn't want Naomi to feel sorry for her.

"Don't look at me like that. As far as I'm concerned we're both sat in a bar on a Friday night, so neither of us has much to go home to." The words come out far more harshly than she intends and she can see Naomi is stung by them.

The blonde shrugs, "Sorry, you're right, neither of us has any claim to being family woman of the year."

Emily pauses and reaches into her bag, she pulls out a photo and passes it to the blonde, who takes it with interest. "No I'm sorry for being so prickly. Here's that photo you asked to see."

Naomi smiles as she looks up, "He looks like you."

"I know, poor thing. That's a curse he'll have to carry around with him unless he grows out of it." Emily knows she is fishing for compliments but she doesn't care. She wants Naomi to say something that makes her feel good, she isn't disappointed.

"I wouldn't describe it as a curse, more of a blessing to have your beautiful eyes and face if you ask me." The blonde replies and Emily feels her stomach flip. She knows she is being obvious and the praise should feel forced but it doesn't.

"Thank you." she says with a shy smile.

Naomi raises her arms, "I'm just being honest. Now unless I'm mistaken it's your round and then you can tell me why you find yourself here talking to me on a Friday night, when you should be out with friends."

Emily looks down at their glasses and sure enough they are empty. She orders two more drinks and steels herself. She knew they would get round to her eventually but she is daunted by the prospect of telling the blonde about her troubles. Not because she doesn't want to, but because she doesn't want Naomi to look at her differently if she does. For the first time in months she is sitting with someone, no, an attractive woman, who is taking an interest in her and making her feel like she is worth listening to.

She sighs and looks up into the concerned face of the blonde, "What do you want to know?"

Naomi smiles, "I suppose a good place to start is what you and your wife rowed about earlier."

Emily hears herself laugh bitterly, "We rowed about the same thing we've been rowing about for months. I want us to have another baby, my wife doesn't."

"Why not?" Naomi asks.

Emily looks directly at her and says with a rueful smile, "She thinks the time isn't right."

Naomi pauses before asking, "And you don't agree?"

"Oh no, I totally agree with her." Emily replies and she sees the confusion on the blonde's face before she continues, "But if everyone waited until the time was right to have kids then the human race would die out. There's never a really right time, there's always some reason not to have a child. They take over your life, they're expensive, you get no sleep, you look like shit most of the time and it is one of the scariest feelings I've ever experienced. But it's all worth it when you hold them for the first time, when they say their first word or take their first step, when they reach up and hug you and hold on for dear life."

She sees Naomi smile at that point, "Yeah, it is a pretty amazing feeling. So why specifically doesn't your wife think the time is right?"

Emily pauses, "She doesn't think we have enough money to afford two children so close in age. Like I said I gave up my career when Jake was born so there's only one salary coming in. Don't get me wrong, we have a nice life, but I suppose my wife worries how we'll cope with another mouth to feed."

"What did you do? I mean before your son was born." Naomi enquires.

"I was an English teacher at a local school. I love anything to do with books, I'm slightly obsessive about it and I loved being able to pass on my knowledge and enthusiasm." Emily says. She is watching the blonde carefully, wondering what she is thinking, trying to work out whether she is viewing her differently.

Naomi looks at her tenderly, "I could tell you loved it by the way your face lit up when you spoke. Isn't there any way you could get some work, you know part time or maybe tutoring or something, to bring in extra money?"

Emily is surprised by the blonde's suggestion, she has spent so much energy fighting with her wife that they now have the same carefully rehearsed argument every time. It has never occurred to her to suggest she could go back to work, they've always just assumed she'd be a full time mum. Her thoughts are broken by Naomi coughing.

"Sorry, it's none of my business. Forget I poked my nose in, it was a stupid idea." The blonde says.

Emily looks at her, "Don't apologise for anything, it's not stupid at all. We always dismiss me going back to work because we only ever think of me being in a school but I could be far more flexible in the hours I worked if I was doing private tutoring. Obviously I wouldn't be able to do much at first after the baby was born but as they got a bit older there would be nothing stopping me doing a few hours a couple of nights a week. Why didn't I think of that, God you're a genius."

* * *

Naomi can't hide the grin that creeps across her face, she looks at the redhead who is now animated and clearly running through various scenarios. _My suggestion made her that happy, _Naomi thinks, and it gives her a warm feeling inside. The feeling intensifies as Emily looks up and blushes.

"Sorry, you must think I'm mad, prattling on like this." Emily states.

Naomi shakes her head, "Not at all. You helped me feel better about me ignoring my son being ill, so I'm returning the favour. Do you think it might help change your wife's mind?"

She watches as the redhead looks thoughtful, "I'm not sure if it will convince her but it's got to be worth a try, assuming we can actually have a conversation without it turning into world war three."

Naomi feels some of the optimism drain from Emily's features, things must be pretty bad if she is worried about even getting the chance to discuss her idea with her wife.

She smiles, "Couldn't you cook her favourite meal and bring it up then? You know when you're more relaxed."

Emily shakes her head, "We don't really eat together anymore. I tend to eat when Jake does and my wife isn't usually there so she eats alone in our study or when she's in the office. Knowing my luck she'd get suspicious and defensive if I cooked her a meal and not eat it because she'd know I wanted something."

Naomi can't help the look of pity that shows on her face, she knows it is probably the last thing Emily needs but it is making her sad how this beautiful woman sitting across from her can go from being so happy to so down in a short space of time. She can tell the redhead knows what she's thinking because she gives a sad smile before speaking.

"Thanks it was a great idea honestly, but if I don't even know how to bring it up with my wife then there's not much chance of it working is there?"

Suddenly an idea comes to Naomi, she will need to be a bit cheeky but thinks, well hopes, Emily won't get too offended. She tilts her head to one side, "Couldn't you use your obvious feminine charms to make her more receptive to talking about it?"

She is expecting the redhead to laugh or tell her to sod off for being too forward; she is not expecting tears to well up in Emily's eyes. She reaches over and gently places her hand on top of the redhead's, "Hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Emily stares at their overlapping hands, "That's the most contact I've had with someone other than my son or my sister for months."

Naomi is surprised, "Surely your wife touches you?"

Emily shakes her head, "She hasn't been near me for ages, sometimes she can hardly stand to be in the same room as me or at least that's how it feels."

"Look, tell me to mind my own business if this is too personal, but you do still sleep together right?" she asks tentatively.

Emily sighs and there is a long pause, eventually she looks at the blonde, "I can't remember the last time we had sex, it was at least a couple of months ago and even then it was a forced quickie because I instigated it and she couldn't really think of an excuse in time."

Naomi is floored by her answer, the thought of going that long without sex fills her with dread. She stares at Emily, her wife sounds like a cold bitch and a fucking stupid one at that. The idea that anyone wouldn't want to have sex with the beautiful redhead seems ludicrous to Naomi. "Is that why you said you didn't feel very attractive at the moment earlier?"

Emily nods, "It's not exactly a great confidence boost when your own wife doesn't want to make love to you anymore. I know some of it is because we're tired and Jacob demands a lot of attention but it doesn't explain it all away."

Naomi stares at her, she knows that some couples don't have that much sex, "I'm not prying again but is this normal?"

Emily throws her head back and laughs, "No it's not fucking normal. We always had a very healthy sex life, Christ when we were younger we were at it all the time, couldn't keep our hands off each other. We actually got thrown out of a cinema once because we got carried away in the back row and were disturbing the people watching the film."

Naomi finds herself smiling, "That must have been embarrassing."

Emily shrugs, "Actually it was totally worth it, we had some of the best sex we'd ever had after that as we were both so turned on because we'd been caught."

"So what changed?" Naomi asks.

The redhead sighs, "I suppose it's since we've been arguing about having a baby. It feels like my wife doesn't want to be near me in case it encourages me to think she's open to the idea. It's like she's scared if we're intimate then she might say something in her post coital state which she'll live to regret. So she doesn't touch me at all."

* * *

Emily carefully studies the blonde as she speaks, she sees that her admission has left Naomi slightly at a loss for words. It is the first time she's admitted the fact out loud, she hasn't even told Katie, although sometimes her twin stares at her and it is like she knows. Emily hopes she hasn't said too much, been too open with the blonde. She looks down again and notices Naomi's hand is still on hers, it feels nice. She strokes the blonde's hand with her thumb, enjoying the feel of the soft skin beneath her own. She looks up as Naomi gently lifts her hand and slowly brings it up to her mouth before kissing her palm. It is a simple gesture, but it sends a jolt of electricity through her body. She can tell Naomi felt something too because the blonde drops her hand almost immediately like it has burned her.

Naomi coughs and points to their glasses, which once again are empty, "It's my round, same again?"

Emily considers the offer but shakes her head, she notices the look of disappointment on Naomi's face.

"The prices are ridiculous in here. I live not far down the road and I've got a bottle of vodka or a coffee if you'd prefer?" Emily looks away and lets her words sink in, the meaning behind the question is obvious, but somehow it feels important that it is not explicit. She knows this is because she could still save some face if the blonde turns her down, if she has misread the situation somehow. Part of her can't understand her boldness, it is not like her at all. But then she looks back and sees Naomi staring at her, the blue eyes are boring into her face and she knows why she was bold, knows exactly why she has invited the blonde back for coffee.

She watches the blonde blink a few times, she is clearly conducting her own internal conversation similar to the one Emily is having. An unsure half smile appears on the blonde's face.

"Thanks for the offer..." She starts and Emily's heart sinks, she has made a fool of herself. The redhead looks away, _why did I put myself out there again, why do I keep kidding myself I'm attractive_, she thinks, _of course someone like that wouldn't look twice at me._

She looks back ready to make her excuses and leave and finds Naomi is already putting her coat on. _Great she can't get away fast enough_, Emily sighs.

"I'm sorry," she blurts out, "I didn't mean to make things weird. Can't we pretend I didn't say anything?"

Naomi stares at her, "So you don't want me to come back for coffee?"

Emily is confused, "Yeah I do, I thought you were leaving, that I'd offended you."

Naomi smiles, "Did you hear a word of what I've just said?"

The redhead is embarrassed, "Not a lot after the first 'thanks but no thanks' bit."

"Well if you'd bothered to listen beyond my first few words you would have heard me say, thanks for the offer, coffee at your place would be lovely, why don't you lead the way." Naomi says with a raised eyebrow.

Relief floods through Emily's body as she puts her own jacket on, she smiles at the blonde and offers her a hand "Follow me."

* * *

Naomi stands in front of the mirror staring at her reflection. She is in the redhead's bathroom and she is stalling for time. They walked back from the bar in virtual silence, still holding hands but no other contact, physical or verbal. It didn't take long to reach Emily's house and Naomi had immediately asked to use the toilet.

She has been in here for a while and knows it will start to look suspicious if she stays much longer. She sighs, _I can always drink my coffee and leave, it's not too late, we haven't actually done anything yet._

Her reflection mocks her and she tuts as the stupidity of her thoughts sinks in. She is panicking and nervous but knows exactly what will happen, can see how the night will end with absolute clarity.

"I'm going to fuck her." She says to her reflection. She has finally said it out loud and is surprised when rather than guilt all she feels is excitement and a sense of delicious anticipation she hasn't experienced for some time. She wants this, she wants the redhead waiting downstairs for her and she is going to get what she wants.

She takes one last look at her reflection before opening the door and making her way down the stairs. She walks into the lounge and finds Emily sat on the sofa looking nervous with two cups of coffee, milk and sugar in front of her. The redhead looks up and the relief is obvious on her face.

"Is everything ok? You didn't get lost or anything?" Emily asks.

Naomi smiles as she sits down next to her and picks up one of the cups "Everything is fine, were you about to send out a search party?"

Emily smiles shyly, "I thought you might have changed your mind..., I mean about the coffee."

"Definitely not, I want the coffee, very much." Naomi replies seriously, taking a sip from the cup.

"Good, I want the coffee too." Emily says as she picks up the milk and pours it into her cup, her hands are shaking and she manages to spill some on the table.

Naomi takes the jug from her, "Here let me, say when." The blonde had meant it as a kind gesture to help hide Emily's nervousness but too late she realises that she is almost as bad.

Emily gently places her hand on Naomi's arm, "Why don't we stop using euphemisms and pretending?"

Naomi finds herself stalling for time again, she knows what the redhead means but still finds herself replying, "Pretending what?"

Emily reaches over and takes the cup from her before placing it on the table, her hands are no longer shaking, "Pretending either of us cares about coffee and that we both didn't know exactly what was going to happen as soon as you agreed to come home with me."

Naomi stares at the redhead, "You're wrong."

She sees Emily start to blush and a look of uncertainty spreads across her face so she leans over and gently kisses the redhead, she doesn't want there to be any doubt about her intentions. She pulls back and whispers, "We both knew exactly how this evening was going to turn out from the moment you sat down next to me."

Suddenly the redhead's mouth is covering hers again only this time there is no gentleness in the kiss, it is raw and hungry. She pulls on Emily's lip and hears her moan in pleasure before it is her turn to moan softly as the redhead pushes her tongue into her mouth. Their tongues move against each other in a frenzied dance, betraying the longing they are both feeling.

Naomi can taste alcohol on Emily's lips but there is something else, almost too faint to discern until she recognises it is raspberry, it makes her want to know what else the redhead tastes of and the thought makes her moan again.

* * *

Emily runs her hands through the Naomi's hair as she deepens the kiss, she feels possessed by her need to touch and taste the blonde. Finally they break for air and stare at each other. Emily reaches down and slowly lifts her t-shirt over her head, it is a deliberate move meant to tantalise the blonde and she is rewarded when Naomi's breath hitches as her eyes wander over the redhead's torso.

Suddenly she notices the blonde hesitate, "What's wrong?" _please want this as much as I do _she thinks.

"There's nothing wrong, seriously. But there is something I want you to know before we go any further." Naomi says.

Emily is slightly confused but she nods. "Ok."

Naomi stumbles over her words slightly before her voice becomes clearer, "I need, I need you to know that I don't make a habit of this."

Emily knows she looks slightly sceptical, "Of what?"

Naomi stares directly at her, "I don't go away on business and sit in bars telling people my wife doesn't understand me. It's important to me that you believe that."

Emily studies her, she knows Naomi isn't lying, "I believe you."

As soon as she says the words she feels herself slammed back against the arm of the sofa, the blonde's mouth is on her neck and she is being covered in hot, wet kisses. Naomi's nails scratch down her sides before she reaches around her back and unhooks Emily's bra. It is quickly discarded and Naomi's hands quickly grasp her tits, rubbing each nipple with the pad of her thumb until they grow hard. The blonde then rubs the palm of each hand across her hardened nipples and the sensation sends shivers throughout Emily's body.

She runs her hands through the blonde's hair before roughly pulling back her head, "We need to be naked, now." Emily already knows she is wet, she can feel her soaked knickers sticking to her body, but she needs the blonde to know how much this is turning her on.

They undress quickly and throw their clothes to the floor, Emily hates the loss of the blonde's touch even for a few seconds so she impatiently pulls Naomi on top of her and into a kiss as soon as the last garment leaves her hands. Once again their tongues find each other easily, continuing the chaotic waltz they enjoyed previously causing them both to moan.

Emily silently curses as they are forced to break for air again. As they lie gasping for oxygen the blonde says, "Are you sure this is ok, you know as it's your first time in a while? It's pretty frantic."

She is touched by Naomi's thoughtfulness but she is also turned on by the thought of the blonde being driven into a frenzy. "This is the first time I've had sex in months it was always going to be frantic. I also hoped we could be a little more leisurely afterwards."

Naomi smiles "I'm going to hold you to that."

"Naomi, I need to be fucked and I want you to be the one to fuck me." To prove her point she takes Naomi's hand and guides it between her thighs, she sees the blonde's pupils dilate as her hand feels how wet she is.

She watches Naomi lick her lips and their eyes lock, she knows the desire she sees in the blue eyes is reflected in her own.

"You are so sexy and I am going to fuck you so hard you won't remember your name." Naomi snarls before launching herself at the redhead. Emily feels the blonde's mouth against her neck again but this time she is biting the flesh as she moves towards her tits. Naomi sucks hard on her nipples and she hears herself whimper. Suddenly she gasps as the blonde thrust two fingers inside her and Emily wraps her legs around Naomi's body. She runs her nails down the blonde's back and hears her groan, before pushing another finger inside her.

Every nerve in Emily's body is on fire and everywhere the blonde touches sends a shock that causes her skin to tingle. She moans loudly as Naomi moves back up her body biting flesh, licking and sucking as she goes, never breaking the rhythm of her fingers pumping in and out of her. Emily tightens her grip on the blonde and begins to propel her hips to meet the hand thrusting towards her.

When their faces are level Emily whispers, "My clit."

Immediately she feels the blonde's hand shift slightly and her thumb presses where Emily needs it most causing her to groan. "Oh...Christ... that feels...so...good" she murmurs.

Naomi reaches up and moves a strand of the redhead's hair that has stuck to her forehead with sweat. Emily finds herself moaning each time the blonde's fingers thrust into her and her thumb connects with her clit, "Faster." She commands. The moans get louder and closer and closer together as the blonde increases her speed.

Emily stares into Naomi's eyes as the blonde looks at her intensely and remembers the first thought she had tonight. At last she allows herself to get lost in the deep blue pools.

* * *

Naomi bites her lip in concentration, she feels the redhead's legs tighten around her and Emily's nails dig into her back. The pain spurs her on as she knows the harder Emily grips her, the harder she is going to come or rather the harder Naomi will have made her come. It makes her feel powerful and more alive than she has felt in a long time.

She can feel Emily is close and after her next thrust she feels the redhead begin to tremble and her beautiful brown eyes glaze over slightly. She feels Emily's cunt clamp around her hand and the redhead moans loudly as she cries out, "Oh God Naomi."

Naomi presses hard, both inside the redhead with her fingers and against her clit with her thumb as Emily rides out her orgasm. She continues to squeeze as wave after wave of the redheads climax washes over her. Eventually she feels Emily's legs slacken their grip around her waist and no longer feels the redhead's nails digging into her flesh. They are both panting and she is still inside Emily.

She leans down and presses her lips hard against the redhead's, when she pulls away Emily begins to laugh. It is the sexiest sound she has ever heard.

"Jesus Christ, no sex for months or not, that was fucking incredible." Emily says, unable to stop smiling.

Naomi's face mirrors the redhead's, "So what's your name again?"

She sees the redhead look hurt, before she remembers Naomi's promise, "I have absolutely no idea."

Naomi winks, "Told you I was going to fuck you hard."

She gently removes her fingers, her hand is covered in Emily's cum. The redhead reaches over and picks up her knickers, "Here use these to wipe yourself."

"Are you sure?" Naomi questions.

Emily nods, "They're going straight in the wash and they're covered in it anyway."

"You're clearly a woman who isn't to be messed with when she knows what she wants." Naomi says suggestively. She sees the redhead start to blush.

"Sorry if I was a bit, you know, bossy..." Emily begins before she trails off embarrassed.

Naomi smiles, "You're kidding right? You do realise how much of a turn on that is?"

Emily smiles shyly, "You made me feel very confident and very, very sexy."

Naomi kisses her again, "I think I just made you remember how fucking hot you are."

She sees the redhead's pupils dilate and suddenly she finds her arms pinned above her head on the sofa as Emily straddles her. Her breath hitches as Emily licks her lips.

"Shall I tell you what I want right now?" Emily asks in a husky voice.

Naomi nods, she knows the answer but needs the redhead to say it.

"I want you." Emily whispers.

Naomi moans, she feels herself get aroused again, although she's not sure she actually stopped being aroused after the redhead came. In truth, she's felt ready to come most of the time she's been in the redhead's presence. Whatever happens next, this is not going to take long.

"Then you'd better have me." She replies.

* * *

Emily lets go of the blonde's arms and slowly leans back, she reaches behind her until her hand connects with Naomi's cunt, she smiles when she feels how wet the blonde is. She knows it won't take much to make Naomi come if she's that wet but decides to tease her first.

She stares at the blonde as she slowly moves her finger up and down across her clit, and watches Naomi's eyes widen and her breathing become shallow. She removes her hand and looks at her finger before very deliberately sucking it as she returns her gaze to the blonde, she knows this is torture. She pins Naomi's arms above her head again.

She leans forward until her mouth is close to the blonde's ear, "Hmmm, you taste good." she whispers and hears a small moan escape Naomi's mouth. She rises slightly and sees the blonde biting her lip.

"We've established I want you, but do you want me Naomi?" she asks.

"Yes." is the breathless reply.

She runs her tongue across the blonde's neck before gently flicking her earlobe. She moves so her mouth is hovering just above Naomi's.

"Versatile things tongues, wouldn't you agree? They can be gentle...or hard...they can circle...or flick...you can use the tip...or the whole thing." Each time she describes a different use she illustrates it on Naomi's lips.

When she stops she can see Naomi is practically panting, "Is there anywhere else on your body you'd like me to demonstrate how versatile a tongue can be?"

"Oh God yes." Naomi replies.

Emily smiles, "Then you're going to going to have to ask very, very nicely."

Naomi's breath hitches, "Please Emily, this is driving me insane. Especially after watching you come like that."

The redhead shrugs, "Ask nicely and you'll be rewarded."

Naomi looks at her like she wants to kill her, but she knows the blonde will give in first, she hears the words "teasing bitch" muttered under the blonde's breath and she starts to move off her.

She sees Naomi panic, "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean that. Please Emily, I need you to make me come, I'll explode."

Emily laughs, "So you've turned into a teenage boy now? They're not really my type. You know exactly what you need to do."

Naomi takes a deep breath, "Please Emily, I'd be very grateful if you would demonstrate the tongues versatility on my cunt, particularly my clit."

Emily pauses, "Apart from some appalling grammar and colloquialisms, I suppose that was asking quite nicely."

She sees Naomi breathe a sigh of relief as she makes her way slowly down the blonde's body; she kisses her as she goes and as she gets closer to her destination the blonde begins to softly moan.

Finally she moves between Naomi's legs and pushes them wide apart; Naomi's is so wet she is glistening. Emily reaches over and grabs a cushion before placing it underneath the blonde.

"Ready?" she enquires with a smirk at the blonde who's eyes are pleading with her.

She leans down and parts Naomi with her fingers causing the blonde to moan. She pushes her tongue hard inside the blonde and feels her thrust back. Slowly she withdraws and gently strokes her tongue upwards. She stops when she reaches Naomi's clit, before circling it with the tip. Finally she flicks it.

She rises causing the blonde to groan loudly, "Oh I'm sorry, do you need another demonstration?"

"Please," the blonde replies in a barely audible whisper.

"Any movements in particular?" she asks

"The circling and flicking of my clit but harder." Naomi pleads.

Emily smiles before doing as the blonde asks. She begins to circle Naomi's clit, pressing hard with her tongue. She hears Naomi say, "Thank God." when the blonde realises the teasing has stopped. The blonde moans loudly as she responds to the flicks of Emily's tongue and raises her hips from the cushion.

Emily increases the speed of her tongue and as she predicted it is not long before she feels the blonde tense up, she pushes two fingers inside Naomi which sends her over the edge and she cries out Emily's name as she comes.

When she feels the blonde relax Emily makes her way back up her body until she is lying on top of Naomi again. Finally the blonde opens her eyes, they immediately narrow.

"You're very cruel." Naomi says.

Emily raises her eyebrow, "I may be cruel, but I bet it was worth it."

Naomi smiles as she kisses her, "Totally."

Suddenly Emily shivers as she realises she is cold and the heating has gone off. Naomi notices and wraps her arms around her. "We could maybe get a duvet?"

"Or we could just go to bed?" Emily ventures but she can see the blonde is unsure.

Emily understands Naomi's reticence, "Please? I wake up alone so often it would be nice to wake up with someone for a change, well not just someone, it would be nice to wake up in bed with you."

She sees the blonde pause before she nods her head and yawns, "Ok we can go to bed, lead on MacDuff."

Emily smiles as she leads the blonde from the room, as they reach the stairs she turns "You're not really tired are you?"

Naomi shakes her head, "Oh no, I believe you mentioned something about being more leisurely second time round? I fully intend to acquaint myself with every inch of your body."

"I can see how that might take some time, I'm looking forward to it." Emily replies.

The blonde grins, "So am I, especially the part where I get my revenge and make you beg."

* * *

The next morning Naomi wakes first, she stretches and momentarily wonders where she is. The soreness of her body acts as a reminder and she smiles. She turns onto her side and looks at the redhead sleeping next to her.

_God she's beautiful_ she thinks as she watches the gentle rise and fall of Emily's chest. She takes the opportunity to study her in the early morning light, noticing things that she missed last night. That wasn't to suggest she hadn't been true to her word; she had spent a long time gently kissing, licking and nibbling her way all over Emily's body. She had started her journey at the redhead's face before working her way methodically around the rest of her body, front and back. Naturally she'd kept the section between Emily's chest and thighs until last and by the time she got there, after what seemed like hours of exploration, the redhead was offering to do anything to feel Naomi's tongue where it would provide the release Emily's body ached for. Naomi smiles, _I still made her beg some more before she got what she wanted though._

Not that the redhead hadn't got her back. Emily had told her to wait as she left the room before coming back in with some oil and announcing she was going to give her a relaxing massage. At first Naomi had just enjoyed the feel of the redhead's soft hands gently rubbing the oil into her back, the turning point had been when Naomi pretended to fall asleep as a joke. She really thought she'd fooled Emily at one point; that was until she felt the redhead's hand move across her buttock and down between her thighs. She heard Emily chuckle before instructing her to get up. She willingly rose as the redhead continued to tease her with her fingers, bringing her to the brink before slowing down again. Naomi had given in immediately and begged Emily to fuck her, but the redhead had refused to stop teasing and repeated her actions several times before finally giving her the mind blowing orgasm she was desperate for.

Eventually tiredness had overcome them both and they fell asleep, a spent and exhausted tangle of limbs. Naomi is brought out of her reminiscing by the sound of a loud snore coming from the redhead's mouth. She stifles a giggle as another snore escapes, this one louder than the first, so loud it actually manages to wake Emily. The redhead jumps and stares around wildly, while spluttering.

"What the fuck was that? What did you do?" Emily questions, looking pointedly at the blonde.

Naomi swallows, clearly trying not to laugh, "You woke yourself with a snore."

Emily narrows her eyes, "Excuse me, but I don't snore."

"Oh yes you do, and anyone who has said you don't has been lying to you." Naomi says finally allowing the giggle she is suppressing to emerge.

Emily is clearly annoyed, "Remember what I told you last night? What did I warn you would happen if you took the piss out of me again?"

Naomi grows serious, "Oh come on you wouldn't."

Before the blonde can react she finds herself pinned to the bed by the redhead. Emily holds Naomi's arms down with one of her hands; her free hand is moving perilously close to the blonde.

"Watch me." The redhead says before starting to tickle Naomi who begins to squeal.

"Stop it ...please...this isn't fair. " Naomi pleads.

"Not until you take it back." Emily replies, continuing to tickle the blonde.

Suddenly Naomi starts to cough and has difficulty catching her breath. Emily loosens her grip, her face full of concern and is surprised as the blonde flips her over and it is now the redhead's turn to be pinned to the bed.

"I can't believe you fell for that, it's the oldest trick in the book. So as well as being a champion snorer we can also add naive to the list of your shortcomings." Naomi says with a grin.

Emily scowls at her, "I can't believe you tricked me, how old are you five?"

Naomi stares at her before smiling, "I thought things might be a bit awkward this morning, you know cold light of day and all that, but it's not, this is nice."

Emily stares back before finally she smiles too, "I know, I did too, but you're right, this feels good."

Naomi releases her grip and gently lowers herself onto the redhead. She leans down and captures Emily's lips with her own. The kiss is more chaste than the one's they shared last night but somehow it carries more meaning. It feels tender and passionate at the same time. Emily wraps her arms around the blonde and runs her hands up and down Naomi's back. Again, unlike last night it is a caress but it has a greater impact on the blonde as she hears herself softly moan at the redhead's touch.

They break from the kiss, both of them are slightly breathless and surprised by their reaction to each other. Their eyes lock and a flash of understanding passes between blue and brown, they know at that moment whatever they are thinking or feeling, the other is thinking and feeling it too, they are connected.

Naomi moves onto her side next to the redhead and Emily mirrors her posture. The blonde tentatively reaches down and starts to softly stroke the redhead; she knows she is probably sore, like her, after their exertions last night so her strokes are slow and gentle. Emily's breath hitches and she moves her hand so she is copying the blonde's movements.

They keep their eyes locked on each other the whole time, hardly even breaking contact as they blink. Their only point of physical contact is their hands moving in unison as they carry out their slow, deliberate stroking of each other. They continue like this for several minutes. No words pass between them, all they need to say is communicated through their eyes and hands. Their breathing becomes shallow and finally Emily breaks the silence.

"No more teasing." She whispers.

Naomi smiles as she repeats the redhead's words back to her and gradually picks up the pace of her strokes, Emily moans quietly as she follows the blonde's lead. Once again they fall into a silent routine, with the only sound punctuating the air being a faint moan or whimper that they cannot prevent escaping. After they have been like this for several more minutes Naomi notices Emily bite her bottom lip.

"It's ok." she says quietly giving the redhead her permission.

Emily bites her lip again in a final attempt to stay in control, "I'm sorry, I'm not sure how much longer I can hold on."

Naomi smiles at her and whispers, "then don't."

The redhead finally succumbs to her orgasm and she repeats the blonde's name over and over as the intense waves of pleasure wash over her body. Although she never breaks contact with Naomi she can't help losing her rhythm slightly. She picks it up again easily and can see the blonde is close. Now it is Naomi's turn to bite her lip in an act of pseudo control which does nothing more than delay the inevitable.

Emily sees that Naomi is biting her lip so hard that she's almost breaking the skin in her attempt to delay her own climax. She doesn't understand why the blonde is fighting so much until she feels her own arousal again and realises that Naomi has not stopped stroking her, even after she came.

"Hurry, please." Naomi whispers but she needn't have worried. Emily has already been sent hurtling towards her second climax by the fact that the blonde is waiting for her. This time they come at the same time and this time they are not restrained as their screams, groans and names echo round the room.

They are both panting heavily as they finally open their eyes and stare at each other once more.

"You are fucking amazing." Naomi states as she kisses Emily, causing the redhead to smile.

* * *

They are too caught up in the moment to hear the key in the front door.

They are too absorbed in each other to hear the door open and three people, two women and a small boy, enter the house.

They are too occupied kissing to hear one of the women call up the stairs "Em where are you? We're back."

They are too busy grinning at each other to hear the other woman begin stomping up the stairs, followed not long afterwards by the small boy, who travels more slowly.

It is only when they hear a voice call out from the landing that they realise they are not alone.

"Fucking hell Em, you'd better not have a hangover and still be in bed. My nephew, gorgeous as he is, has been asking to come home since 6 this morning and I am about to kill him."

Emily panics "Shit, that's my sister, which means Jake is here too. They weren't due back until later today."

"Fuck, they can't find me here. What are we going to do? I'll have to hide somewhere." Naomi responds, equally as panicked at the thought of getting caught.

They stare wildly around the room but as the door opens they realise it is too late. Emily's twin sister walks in and immediately takes in the scene that greets her.

"Just what the fuck is going on here?" she asks angrily.

Emily takes a deep breath, "Katie it's not what it looks like."

"It looks like you've been shagging." Katie replies with a sneer at the blonde, who is sat mute.

Emily sighs, "Ok so maybe it is what it looks like, but I can explain."

Katie folds her arms, "This should be good. I thought you were supposed to be out with Eff and Freds last night, not blondie here."

"She has a name Katie. I was on my way to meet up with Eff and Freds but met Naomi instead, we got talking and then came back here." Emily said sheepishly.

They all freeze as they hear the patter of small feet running down the hall and a voice shouting "Brum, brum, bruuuum."

Emily pleads with Katie, "Stop him coming in for fuck's sake Katie, he can't see Naomi."

Once again they are too late as they watch in horror as the little boy runs through the door making car noises. He has tousled light brown hair and Emily's eyes, he stops suddenly as he sees the two women in bed.

"Muuummmeeeeeee." he cries as he launches himself at the bed with his arms outstretched.

He is quickly pulled onto the bed and into a tight hug.

"Hey cheeky monkey, did you miss me?" Naomi asks as she covers his face in butterfly kisses which makes him giggle.

He nods, "Lots, lots, lots. Miss me?"

"Lots and lots and lots and lots." Naomi replies, easily slipping into the routine they have for when she gets back after working away.

She watches as his brow furrows in confusion, she can tell he knows something is wrong and he's trying to work out what it is. He's very bright so soon looks at Emily, "Bad Mama. Lies. Naughty step."

Naomi turns her son's face towards her, "Sweetheart, it was my fault, not Mama. I came back early because I wanted to surprise her. Bad Mummy."

Jake jumps up and down on the bed, "Naughty step, naughty step."

"It looks like you spent a fair bit of time there last night." Effy says entering the room twirling a pair of knickers on her finger.

Emily scowls at her and motions towards her son who is still bouncing, "Eff, not in front of Jake."

Effy stops, "Sorry, I'm just happy you guys are getting along again. These past couple of months have been horrible."

"We didn't realise it was so obvious." Naomi says sadly.

Katie snorts, "For God's sake, we've known each other forever, of course it was obvious. The pair of you could hardly look at each other sometimes, even though you were doing the 'perfect family' routine. Not to mention the fact Jake was upset too, he's not so good at keeping secrets."

Emily pulls her son into a hug, "Mummy and I are sorry we've been fighting and sorry if it's upset you."

"Happy Mummies?" Jake asks hopefully.

Naomi ruffles his hair, "Very happy Mummies. I promise. Hey Jake, how would you like a baby sister or brother to play with?"

Her son's eyes light up and he nods.

Emily stares at her, "Do you mean it? You're not just saying that?"

"What in my post coital euphoria?" Naomi says with a smirk. "Of course I mean it Em, I want us to have another baby. You were right last night, there's never a 'right' time but you and Jake are the most important people in the world to me and I want you to be happy. We'll always manage."

Katie squeals and claps her hands, "I'm going to be an auntie again, I can't wait."

"You might have to wait for a while because things are going to be a bit tight money wise for a bit. Naomi is going to give up her job and exhibit her own photos." Emily states.

"I am?" the blonde asks.

Emily nods, "Baby, I had no idea you were so unhappy, I don't care how good the money is, it's not worth it if you feel so bad. Your photos are amazing and people will want to see them."

Naomi smiles, "Thank you."

Jake is getting restless so Naomi places him on the floor, "Hey little man, why don't you go downstairs with auntie Effy and you can get the present I brought back for you."

Again his eyes light up, "Present?"

"Of course, when do I ever forget? Maybe we can go to the park later as well or for a picnic?" Naomi replies.

"Park and picnic." Jake says definitively as he runs over to Effy who takes him by the hand as they leave the room.

Once they have left Katie turns back to them, her face is much softer, "Seriously you two, don't let things get this bad again ok? You know Cook and I will always babysit if you want some time to yourselves. In fact you'll have people lining up to look after Jake, the problem you'll have is making sure you let everyone get a turn."

Naomi nods, "I know you all will, my mum, yours and Effy have all offered hundreds of times. In fact we'll need someone to look after Jake next weekend."

Emily looks puzzled, "We will?"

"Yup, I'm taking you away for a dirty weekend to celebrate our anniversary." Naomi says with a smile.

"Hmmm, how dirty?" Emily asks suggestively.

"Right, I'm going to leave you two alone. Much as I love the fact you're getting along again, I didn't miss having to watch you practically fuck in public." Katie said with a grimace.

Once she's gone, Naomi turns to Emily, "I love you Mrs Campbell-Fitch."

Emily smiles, "I love you too. Now tell me more about this dirty weekend."

"Well, we seemed to enjoy the role play last night so I thought we could do it again. We've done the overworked photographer and the unappreciated housewife." Naomi replies.

Emily crinkles her nose, "A bit too close to home for my liking."

"Really, so can you think of anything better?" Naomi says as she moves on top of her wife.

Emily wraps her arms around Naomi and pulls her into a kiss, "How about the shy English teacher who turns out to be a dominatrix when she kidnaps a gorgeous blonde to use as her sex slave..."

Naomi laughs as she drags the duvet over them both, "I like the sound of that, tell me more."

* * *

Downstairs the sound of laughter filters through the ceiling. Effy smiles indulgently at Jake who is playing with the toy car Naomi has brought him from her trip.

Katie walks into the room carrying two cups of tea, as she hands one of the cups to Effy the laughter is replaced by a series of low moans. Katie looks anxiously at Jake, but her nephew is oblivious.

"So normal service is resumed then." Effy says with a smirk.

Katie smiles, "We wouldn't want it any other way."


End file.
